leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Krookodile
| evolution=2 | numeps1=17 | numeps2=72 | firststagename=Sandile | secondstagename=Krokorok | epnum=BW003 | epname=A Sandile Gusher of Change! | firstevoep=BW020 | firstevoname=Dancing With the Ducklett Trio! | secondevoep=BW092| secondevoname=Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! | catchepnum=BW065 | catchepname=Battling the Bully! | prevonum=551 | evo1num=552 | evo2num=553 | current= At Professor Oak's Laboratory| enva1=Marc Thompson| enva2=Marc Thompson| enva3=Marc Thompson| java1=Kenta Miyake | java2=Kenta Miyake | java3=Kenta Miyake | }} Ash's Krookodile (Japanese: サトシのワルビアル Satoshi's Waruvial) was the ninth that in the Unova region, and his forty-first overall. Prior to his capture, he was also known as the Sunglasses Sandile (Japanese: サングラスのメグロコ Sunglasses Meguroco) and Sunglasses Krokorok (Japanese: サングラスのワルビル Sunglasses Waruvile). History Unova As a wild Pokémon Krookodile made his first appearance in A Sandile Gusher of Change! as a Sandile, where he was revealed to be the leader of a group of Sandile who lived near a local spa resort. He and the group caused trouble at the spa resort on so that they could get the attention of the owners. He was actually trying to save the other Pokémon in the area because he knew that a geyser would soon erupt. With the help of , , and the son of the spa resort owner, Dan, Sandile was able to save the Pokémon. In the end, Sandile was shown to have gained respect for Ash, and as such, began to follow him. Sandile appeared again in Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!, where he wanted to battle . He randomly attacked with Stone Edge, despite there being small children close by. He was sent blasting off by a wild 's and Pikachu's . Sandile reappeared in Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, separating Ash from the group in order to battle Pikachu again. However, a wild stole his sunglasses and stopped the battle. Sandile was deeply saddened without his sunglasses, losing his usual confidence and becoming quite cowardly. With Ash and Pikachu's help, he defeated the Ducklett and reclaimed his sunglasses. Later, after being healed at the Pokémon Center, Sandile finally got the battle he wanted with Pikachu. Sandile dominated the battle to start with and eventually evolved into Krokorok. Pikachu soon gained the upper hand however, and sent Krokorok blasting off when his attack collided with Krokorok's Stone Edge, causing the stones to hit Krokorok and send him flying. After a long absence, Krokorok returned at the end of Explorers of the Hero's Ruin! with the same goal of defeating Pikachu in battle. In the following episode, he battled against Pikachu, and ended up causing the two of them to go flying. He was later found by Ash, and helped them locate Pikachu. It was revealed that Krokorok had followed them through various locations, including Nimbasa Town and Nimbasa City, in order to have a rematch with Pikachu. He also followed them through Chargestone Cave, where he was shown to be the cause of a pen being stuck in the in Evolution Exchange Excitement!. Krokorok later allowed Ash to use him to help learn to battle, and he eventually teamed up with Pikachu under Mick's command in a Double Battle against Sean's father's and , where the duo eventually won. Krokorok then got the chance to battle Pikachu like he had wanted for so long, and after a hard-fought battle, Pikachu emerged victorious. Krokorok was depressed by the loss and begun to leave, when Ash invited him to join their team. Krokorok happily agreed, and was caught by Ash in a Poké Ball. With Ash In An Amazing Aerial Battle!, Ash used Krokorok in his Gym battle against Skyla. He faced her , who she had previously predicted would beat him. Krokorok struggled in the battle having all his moves evaded while narrowly escaping Swoobat's. Krokorok finally was able to land a single hit with Stone Edge before Swoobat countered it with a powerful , defeating him. In Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, Ash chose Krokorok for some special training with Brycen and his . When the training began, Krokorok and Ash had problems on following Brycen and Beartic's techniques, especially when they had to jump down a waterfall and Krokorok refused to, due his fear of water. Later, Krokorok was used in a battle against Pokémon poacher Rizzo in an attempt to free the guardian, , of the mountain they were training on. He battled a and was hit by a super effective after missing with Crunch. Regardless, Krokorok got back up and landed several hits on his opponent with Stone Edge before using Crunch again, though it was deflected. Krokorok attempted Crunch from a different angle, only to receive a painful hit from Jellicent's attack. Persevering, Krokorok avoided his opponent's with Dig and finally landed an effective hit with Crunch on the Pokémon. Krokorok tried another Crunch, only to be stopped by Hex again, though he dodged Confuse Ray with Dig and hit Jellicent with Crunch, as he did before. Rizzo then brought out a second, female, Jellicent which hit Krokorok with her Confuse Ray. Krokorok was then hit by a double Hydro Pump and sent into Rizzo's cage along with Volcarona. He and the Sun Pokémon were eventually rescued by Brycen and Beartic. In Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!, Krokorok was pumped up for the upcoming Gym battle and accompanied Ash to the Gym outside of his Poké Ball. He started off battling Brycen's , and began with a Crunch, but was halted by Vanillish's . After the collision of Stone Edge and , Vanillish launched a that Krokorok while he was attempting to dodge with Dig. After being knocked while frozen by , Ash recalled Krokorok, though the Mirror Shot thawed him. He was later sent out to battle against Beartic. Krokorok's Stone Edge was deflected by Beartic's defensive , causing the Stone Edge to hit Krokorok and then Krokorok's Crunch was countered by freezing his mouth. Krokorok narrowly escaped a super-effective by using his tail to jump onto an ice pillar, climbing it, this enabled him to shake off the ice, then finally landing a direct hit with a super effective Stone Edge whilst mid-air. Krokorok was then able to land a direct hit with Dig; however, this allowed Beartic the chance to grab him by the tail and throw him across the battlefield into a large mound of ice. However he then broke free. Seeing the broken ice made Ash think of Stone Edge and gave him an idea. Ash then ordered a Stone Edge attack that was deflected again by Icicle Crash. However, Krokorok jumped up and grabbed two of the stones, charging down from the air with the Stone Edge in hand to meet Beartic's Aerial Ace. After the collision, Beartic was knocked out, leaving Krokorok the victor and winning Ash the . In Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!, Ash used Krokorok during his battle against Iris's Dragonite in the semi-final round of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Krokorok's attacks were initially dodged and he was hit by . Krokorok managed to dodge many of Dragonite's attacks with Dig, though he still took some hits, and clamped down on his opponent's tail with Crunch. He was thrown off, but still managed to hit Dragonite with Stone Edge before missing with Crunch and getting hit by Flamethrower. Krokorok tried another Crunch attack but was rapidly hit by two Flamethrower attacks and an Ice Beam. To everyone's surprise, Krokorok then evolved into and hit his opponent with a newly learned Dragon Claw. Dragonite then began to thrash about, launching its attacks all over the place in temper, but Ash ordered Krookodile to attack anyway. Krookodile was finally able to win the match by easily dodging Dragonite's with Dig and landing a direct hit with Stone Edge. In Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!, Ash sent Krookodile out to battle after had refused to battle it, not wanting to hurt the Pokémon he loved. Meloetta started the battle with , which was strong enough to push Krookodile back. The Intimidation Pokémon then attacked with Stone Edge, which was, however, blocked by Meloetta's , much to Krookodile's astonishment and annoyance. Ash then told Krookodile to use Dragon Claw, but before the attack could hit, the battle was interrupted by Ridley's , as he thought they were trying to hurt Meloetta. The Melody Pokémon was, however, able to convince him that Ash and his friends were harmless. In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, Ash chose Krookodile as his first Pokémon in his Vertress Conference battle against Stephan and his . The battle started with a clash of Liepard's and Krookodile's Dragon Claw, after which Liepard followed in suit with , which was countered by Krookodile's Stone Edge. Liepard then tried to attack with , which Krookodile avoided with Dig. To prevent Krookodile from attacking Liepard after resurfacing, Stephan had Liepard use . Thanks to this, Liepard was able to strike Krookodile with Shadow Claw and Shadow Ball in succession, before Krookodile finally managed to strike Liepard with a Stone Edge. However, Liepard quickly hid itself amongst its copies again with another Double Team, and successfully hit Krookodile with a Hyper Beam, despite of his attempt of a Dig dodge. Ash then told Krookodile to use Dragon Claw once again while Stephan had Liepard to use Shadow Claw again as well. As this sideswipe of moves didn't cause either of the weakened Pokémon to fall down, the same clash was then repeated, and this time, Liepard was defeated. When Stephan sent out , Ash recalled Krookodile. The Intimidation Pokémon was later sent out to battle with Stephan's final Pokémon: . After a fierce exchange of Dragon Claw and Close Combat, when Sawk prepared to strike back with , Ash took Stephan by surprise by telling his Pokémon to use a new move: Aerial Ace. The super effective move on the Pokémon did its work, and Sawk was defeated, winning the match for Ash and eliminating Stephan from the tournament. In Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!, Krookodile was sent out alongside the rest of Ash's team to help Ash and dig up to the surface of the after they had fallen into a pit. He used Dig to help and the others get through the earth that had softened with . While battling Team Plasma, Krookodile cleverly used Dig to fire tons of rubble towards the opposing Pokémon to weaken them. However, when Colress turned his mind control machine on them, Krookodile was quickly recalled to his Poké Ball along with Ash's other Pokémon. In What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, Krookodile later helped trap Ghetsis, Colress, Aldith and Barret with Stone Edge so they wouldn't be able to escape and could be arrested by Looker. Decolore Islands Krookodile remained on Ash's team as he began his travels in the Decolore Islands, but was eventually sent to Professor Oak's Laboratory in Butterfree and Me so that Ash could receive to assist with a . He was reunited with Ash and the entire Unova team at the lab in The Dream Continues!. He joined the others in a group attack on with his Stone Edge to send them blasting off for the last time in the . Krookodile later posed in a group photo with the rest of Ash's Pokémon. Then, he was left at the lab when Ash set off for the Kalos region. Personality and characteristics As a Sandile, Krookodile was shown to have a very caring side, trying to save a group of wild Pokémon after sensing an imminent geyser eruption in A Sandile Gusher of Change!. He's also extremely competitive, confident and proud of his abilities, even to go so far as to follow Ash throughout his entire journey, up until Battling the Bully!, wanting to battle against Pikachu, seeing him as a rival. However, it was revealed in Dancing With the Ducklett Trio that whenever he would lose his trademark sunglasses, he would immediately become timid and begin to cry until he got them back, scrambling to find them. After evolving into Krokorok, Krookodile is still smart and compassionate, however he has been shown to be quite reckless, causing problems he never meant to; for instance throwing Cedric Juniper's pen away and it getting stuck in a when Krookodile was not looking. He also tends to react suddenly, often attacking without warning. Krookodile seems to prefer to help those that need him though, such as when was battling with Ash's Pikachu and needed a second Pokémon to battle against Sean and Glenn. After he became a Krookodile, he has become significantly faster and stronger, being able to defeat powerful opponents like Iris's Dragonite and Stephan's Sawk even against odds such as low stamina and type-disadvantage. It is currently unknown if he is still timid without his sunglasses, as he never lost them after being captured. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Ash Krookodile Dig|1=Sunglasses Sandile Bite|2=Ash Krookodile Stone Edge|3=Ash Krokorok Crunch}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Dig|1=Bite as a Sandile|2=Stone Edge|3=Crunch as a Krokorok}}|image2=Ash Krookodile mod 3}}|0=Crunch|1=Dragon Claw|2=Aerial Ace}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Crunch|1=Dragon Claw|2=Aerial Ace}}}} Moves improvised Trivia * Krookodile's capture as a Krokorok was first revealed in the Japanese ending Seven-colored Arch and his evolution into Krookodile was first revealed in the Japanese opening Be an Arrow!. * It took 62 episodes from Krokorok's debut to his capture, longer than any other Pokémon in the series. * Krookodile is Ash's second Pokémon which evolved on-screen prior to his capture. The other is . Unlike Primeape, however, Krookodile's evolution and capture were in two separate episodes. * In BW030, Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster showed a clip which revealed that Krokorok was to appear in at least one of the unaired episodes. References Related articles Krookodile Krookodile de:Ashs Rabigator es:Krookodile de Ash fr:Crocorible de Sacha it:Krookodile di Ash ja:サトシのワルビアル zh:小智的流氓鱷